This invention relates to cushioned toilet seats.
Cushioned toilet seats are well known. Such seats are, for example, shown in Ginsey U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,772,111 and 3,939,432; Pastl 2,899,689; Harrison 3,845,183, Samuels 3,639,922 and 2,771,612; and others.
Cushioned toilet seats have become very popular. They ordinarily include an expanded polyurethane foam. Such foam material has become increasingly expensive, and there is commercial demand for cost reduction.